heartsonfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds and Orders
Throughout the world their are many Guilds and Orders, that specalizer in different tasks. Players may try to join these organizations as long as they fulfill the preuquesites Orders *'Order of Hammerfall' Originating from the long lost city of Haldibon, The order of Hammerfall is an elite group of Paladins serving The god of justice and honour: Jaocim. they serve to bring justice and law through the world, they often join in wars against nations they consider evil. As of now their head of operations lives in Caidan city, in the rebuilt Whitehammer Castle. They are led by a High Marshal of the order, who in turn receives his orders from the Grand Heirophant of the Church of Jaocim or from the King of Caidan (the King has higher power than the Heirophant but usually does not interfere with the order of Hammerfall unless they are employed in war.) *'The 'Templar Flame *'Scarlet Sentinel' *'The Nightwatch' *'The Dominion' *'Sand Dolphins' *'Eleven Limbs' *'Bards of Londavar' *'Zhian-xia Disciples' *'Oakenwood Riders' * * The Grylls Sect Named after their founder Brog Grylls, this sect's sole purpose is to train their members in the art of mastering the different mortal and planar terrains, so as to lend aid in the Planar Wars. The Grylls Sect was formed in 176 during the second age. It was formed by an Elf Ranger by the name of Brog Grylls. Brog formed this sect, originally named the Are-Rana Gweth, as a means to protect himself and his village against any possible attacks from beings of the planar planes. When one joins the Grylls Sect he, or she, is given a tattoo on any part of their body, but not just any tattoo. The tattoo they are given is enchanted by the Sect's sorcerers. The enchantment acts as a way to test the member's capability to survive in any given type of environment, but the enchantment only activates when it is time for a member to advance in rank. When it is time for a member of the Grylls sect to advance in rank, they are to go to sleep, and while they are asleep, their sub-consciousness is magically transported to a different plane. The time that they spend in this other plane is equal to 4-8 regular hours, but for them, they spend an entire week in this other plane. When a member reaches advances to rank five, another section is added to the tattoo that they received when they first joined. This addition is to show their advancement to the rank of "Globe Trotter," a rank that very few will ever live to receive. When one reaches the final rank, another section is added on to their tattoo, and they are given a title of their choosing. Out of tradition, the title they chose usually ends with the word "Walker." The official title of the leader of the sect is "Sky-Walker." This title has been handed down to every leader of the Grylls Sect since the time of the sect's creation. The very first to ever bear the title of "Sky-Walker" was the sect's founder Brog Grylls. Because of how the earlier members of the Sect acted, an amusing nickname was given to the members of this sect by the general public. That nickname is "Horizon Walker." They were given this odd nickname because the first members of this guild were thought to have walked around with their heads in the clouds, because of their haughty attitudes and dreamy disposition but, despite the rumors and the harassment, the members of the Grylls Sect are the best when it comes to surviving in all types of environments and planes. Because the Planar Wars have been over for several hundreds of years, the sect's current purpose is to watch and be on alert, in case another planar wars were to ever errupt. The sect is also incharge of all of the survival training for the soldiers of both the Elven Kingdom of New Wyadan and the Kingdom of Amence. Three notable figures that are, or were, in the the ranks of the Grylls Sect are Brog Grylls, the founder (now deceased), Swift Bowen, one of the brave heroes of Amence, and Arauka Cuar, an Elf Ranger from the Archaic Elvish city of Venysa.